The purpose of this investigation is to study the morphology, the physiologic function, and the pharmacologic behavior of the eye of the rhesus monkey in its normal state compared to its state when experimental glaucoma has been induced by argon laser photocoagulation of the trabecular meshwork. One study of the effect of elevated intraocular pressure on optic nerve and retina by light and electron microscopic examination has been completed. The work with whole-mount retinas continues. This has allowed additional interpretation of axoplasmic blockade in glaucoma and identification of the scleral lamina cribrosa as the site of obstruction of axoplasmic transport during chronic elevation of intraocular pressure.